


Renovations and Realizations

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [7]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333





	Renovations and Realizations

Sasame smiled when Yoko showed him the repaired church. “It’s… beautiful.”  
Yoko was extremely pleased with the praise Sasame gave over the church being reworked. Sasame walked around, carefully looking at every item in the small church from the repaired lectern to the stained glass windows and the old organ. He ran his hand over the keys playing a chord, feeling the reverberations of the leafe at the sound. “We’ll have weddings in town again. It’ll be nice.”  
Some time later, they returned to the house. Sasame stopped on the porch overlooking the garden because he heard Soma’s voice. “Mina, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time….” Sasame turned to the directions the voices were coming from and waved to Yoko. The two of them could see Soma and Mina on the path in the center of the garden. Sasame smiled as he saw Soma go down on one knee, presenting the box he was holding behind his back, “Mina, will you marry me?”  
“Hai…hai… I mean yes, I will marry you.”  
Soma stood up, slipping the ring on Mina’s finger and then pulling her close for a kiss. Sasame looked away, to see Yoko smiling broadly.  
Sasame heard the two young people speak again.  
“We should tell the others.”  
“Soma, two of them are watching us. I wouldn’t be surprised if Arikado was watching through the window.” Sasame chuckled as Mina waved at them, pulling Soma with her toward them.  
When the two lovers were on the porch, Sasame gave a curt bow, “Congratulations, you two.”  
Yoko smiled, “I can get you in contact with someone to arrange the marriage starting next week.”  
Soma nodded, “…Time to tell Arikado.” Arikado came in from the kitchen as they entered the house, when he saw Yoko’s grin, he smiled, then saw the ring on Mina’s hand. “So, it’s no longer a joke. You should call Hammer and Julius this week, Soma. Tell them the good news.” Soma blushed, nodding. He stopped shortly by the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, before leading Mina upstairs, smiling much more broadly than Sasame had seen him look in weeks. 

Sasame smiled, slipping the earband off his ear as he heard the door shut upstairs. “Let them celebrate tonight. Those two have come a very long way.” He went over to the bar, pouring three glasses of wine for the group. 

Genya chuckled, “Soma went through hell and back for Mina twice. Then she offered him something special on the second journey and I ended up being delivery boy. It saved his life, buying me just enough time to stop him from a foolish mistake.”

Yoko laughed, “It’s been a long time coming and we all knew it.”


End file.
